


Such a Contradiction

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Boy, Dark Past, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Unrequited Love, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson wanted nothing more than to fix his broken band mate Harry Styles, but after a while it becomes painfully clear Harry will never love Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> *Will give you horrid Larry feels Do not read if you can't handle it
> 
> Fueled by reading a little slice of angsty heaven by DespiteEverythingImStillHuman

Such a Contradiction

            The illustrious Harry Styles was always about one thing and one thing only, getting off in very sense of the word. He got off on all the fame and girls, but he also actually liked to get off. And that’s where I came in, oh so faithful and willing to please, Louis Tomlinson. I think a small part of me knew that I was only Harry’s booty call, the others surely knew it, but another larger, stupider part of me believed I was his boyfriend, that he really loved me. Like I said, I was stupid back then, but now I know with as much conviction in my heart as much as Niall still eats, that Harry Styles could never love anyone.

            It all started when he was about twelve, this is something he never talks to anyone outside the band so I trust I have your confidence..

            Harry likes to say that he would be a virgin if it weren’t for One Direction, meaning me, but the truth is Harry’s parents had this friend who had an older girl. She was about sixteen, old enough to know the difference between right and wrong, but that didn’t stop her. Most twelve year old boys wouldn’t realize that what she was doing was wrong, but Harry did. He had the good sense to know he wasn’t ready for the adult things she was doing to him, but he was too embarrassed to tell anyone that a girl was taking advantage of him. It got to the point that Harry hated girls. He even started to despise sex for a while. But then one day the parents heard Harry crying while the girl was cleaning up in the bathroom, they knew what had gone on for months after just one look.

            The next bout of abuse Harry endured was self-inflicted. Someone from school found out what the girl had done to him and wouldn't live him down, calling him names for not "liking it like a normal boy would." How could Harry say it didn't feel right when she was on top of him or touching him? Well he couldn't, so he began marking up his skin when the school turned against him, then it turned into whenever he felt bad. Eventually his self-esteem plummeted and he nearly landed himself in the hospital from bleeding like a stuck pig.

            He refused help and his mum felt guilty for letting all this go on right under her nose so she didn't make him see any doctors. He started his own get well plan: Whoring around. He slept with anything that would tell him he looked good long enough to lay under him. This all was about the time we were preparing for and was on tour the first time. Of course we all noticed that the "innocent lamb" had a bit of a nasty thirst, but we chalked it up to the new found fame. The whoring around really screwed with his psyche. It taught him to bury his feelings under a hardened mask. He became numb, his feelings lying just beneath the surface waiting burst through his thin shell.

           By the time I got around to noticing something about Harry wasn’t quite right, I also realized I had developed feelings for him. I wanted to do an autopsy and figure out what had gone wrong to kill what was once a beautiful sweet boy. I worked for it. like it was my second job, and after a couple months coaxing, I talked Harry out of the whoring around. He was off sex for nearly a half a year because of me and then one night when I had decided to back off for a while Harry broke down and told me everything, literally everything.

          I had believed that I had made a break through, revived a corpse. But after all of that, Harry had reverted. Did he stay faithful to me? Yes, did that mean we were actually dating? Like I said earlier, no. I guess you could say I straightened him out a degree; he most certainly had a different outlook on life. He developed a new poker face. After a while I was the one becoming numb.

          I’m still numb to this day because the illustrious Harry Styles was such a contradiction a broken boy who wants nothing more to be loved, but also a wickedly beautiful boy who could never love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hated this, but I couldn't not post it. Let me know if it was a good idea or not.
> 
> Like this one shot, but wish it were a little different? Ask for your own today!


End file.
